


Seven of Nine`s first poem

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: J/7 in the making...





	Seven of Nine`s first poem

Seven writes her first poem to someone she admires the most. She did not mean to send it but she accidentally presses `Enter` on the screen because she gets called to the bridge in an emergency. The poem went to the intended recipient......

As the cool wave lazily laps at the heated shore  
So does my love springs forth from my core  
As my hand implant grips on an object  
In the same way my concern for you is projected  
In my anger and concern for your safety  
Your physique intrigues me  
It makes me want to explore the perfection that is your body  
I cannot do this, however, because of protocol  
You bind yourself with protocol like barbed wire  
Nobody can reach you but i can try  
You bound the entrance to your heart with Titanium  
And hid the key behind force fields under your pillow  
As i close my eyes at the start of my regeneration cycle  
All I see is your beautiful smiling face  
And your lips move to form words of courage  
Of comfort and love to everyone  
You pat their shoulders in silent reassurance and smiles  
But are you happy?  
I wonder who comforts you when you are sad  
Who wipes tears off your face when you weep  
Who shares your sorrow  
When you feel so low  
Who embraces you in warmth when you are cold  
Your pillow does the job i know  
But does it do the job well?  
Can i be your pillow tonight  
So you can tell me all your worries  
And i can listen to you  
I know a Human saying which goes:  
A burden shared is half solved  
Can you tell me where the key to your heart is  
Or shall i use Borg encryption codes?  
Please let me be yours K  
I need you in my life  
Not as a crew member  
Not as an ex Borg drone  
But as someone who has access to your heart

Three days after the crisis was over, the captain and the crew are still troubled by the anomaly which almost destroyed the ship. Captain Janeway settles back in her routine. Armed with a cup of black coffee, she sits herself in front of her desk in the ready room. She turns her computer on to catch up with some work. She sees a green light flashing in one corner of the screen to indicate that she has new messages to read...She then composes a reply which she is sure if Starfleet Command sees, it will strip her off her pips and bust her all the way down to ensign...but she sends it anyway!

As i sit in my quarters reading  
My thoughts drift back to you  
I have tried everything to forget you  
But you`re there in my thoughts  
You want to know where the key to my heart is?  
You already have it!  
Don`t you know that?  
I have tried meditating to try and control my feelings  
But you`re there in my mind  
You`ve invaded every one of my systems  
Like nano probes, you understand  
I have tried cold showers to cool me off  
Then i`m too cold and wish you were here to keep me warm  
I have taken up boxing as a hobby in the holo deck  
With the safety protocols off!  
But when it`s all done my muscles ache  
And i wish you were there to soothe them  
When you talk half the time i listen to what you`re saying  
The other half is spent on analyzing you  
The way your voice rises and falls  
Like waves on the ocean  
The emphases placed on each spoken word  
Your facial expressions say a lot more  
Than your spoken words do  
To others you`re a mystery  
But to me you are PERFECTION  
My duties prevent me from getting closer  
But that`s only half the story  
It`s not that i`m sorry  
For the lost time wondering whether  
I should act on my emotions  
I am tired, tired of fighting  
No i don`t mean boxing  
You understand this  
For you already have the key  
The key to my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you all think about this one, people. I hope you like it. Have a lovely weekend :)


End file.
